dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicole Musume (CookieKid247)
Nicole Musume is the partner and future wife of Arashi. Nicole was the only maiden in Catfish Villiage, where her future husband Arashi trained.She was walking through the forest when she discovered her future husband drowning. After running off with Arashi in the forest, she was banished from the land by her father. She therefore traveled with Arashi and Baba on their journies. Somewhere along the line. she developed a love for guns and was known world-wide as Machine Gun Nicki. Her father King Chappa was defeated by Arashi, followed by the villiagers to remove the sacred talisman from the temple, summoning a giant earthquake which destroyed the southern Catfish Islands. Luckily, her and Arashi were saved by Yokashi in time. Afterwards, she was trained by Fortuneteller Baba in the powers of witchcraft, which her people advanced in. She posseses a wide variety of potions and spells that are at her disposal though she favors black magic to aid her friends in battle. Appearance Nicole has light brown skin and dark eyes. Her most noticeable feature is her long hair, which has been dyed different colors during the series. However, her hair is naturally black. Earlier in the series, she was seen with big hoop earring but they were later abandoned for unknown reasons. Sometimes she can be seen wearing a scarf over her head as if to protect her identity from the opposite sex as she has not fully recovered from the life of Catfish Island. She also tries to personalize her appearance with jewelery, as suggested by several characters through the series. Personality Nicole is shown as a very shy, timid girl but her natural fiestiness has been brought out by Arashi through their numerous adventures together. Despite having a deep love for him ,she is shown to get annoyed at his mishaps and jokes from time to time. She frequently smacks him with a frying pan that she presumably keeps in her bag. Nicole also has a latent fighting ability, as she was able to knock Arashi into the air during their first encounter. Techniques *Machine Gun- This is Nicki's favorite weapon and was even nicknamed Machine Gun Nicki. However, she is often seen with the Hellsing 454 Casull Auto handgun. *Flight- She can use her ki to levitate. *Ki Blasts- Rapid-fire ki shot from her hands. *High Speed Rush- Nicki flies towards the opponent, and upon approaching, Nicki punches or kicks the opponent to stun, and afterwards delivers heavy but quick blows, performed in rapid succesion. Nicki then performs a finishing strike that sends the opponent down to the ground, *Medicine- Due to her mage-like family Nicole can conjure potions to heal the wounded. Similar to Buu's healing ability, the potion will not work if the person is already dead. *Frying Pan- Nicole often smacks people with a frying pan she presumably keeps in her bag. *Black Magic- Nicole utilizes a variety of spells and potions that originate from black magic performed on Catfish Island. *Chōrui- A giant origami bird she reinforced with magic so it will be able to fly and come on command. Awards Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters in DBR Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters with ki Category:Supporting character Category:CookieKid247